This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of grapevine, Vitis vinifera cv. xe2x80x98Sugraseventeenxe2x80x99. The new variety was first hybridized by David W. Cain in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., the variety being originated by controlled hybridization and subsequent ovule culture of normally abortive seeds. The new variety is characterized by producing medium firm red seedless berries of medium size which ripen very late. The new variety tolerates rain and adverse weather conditions better than other available late red seedless varieties.
The seed parent is the (unpatented) xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 variety and the pollen parent is the (unpatented) xe2x80x98Ruby Seedlessxe2x80x99 variety. The parent varieties were first crossed in May, 1987, with the date of first flowering being May, 1990. The new xe2x80x98Sugraseventeenxe2x80x99 variety was first asexually propagated by David W. Cain in December, 1990 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., using dormant cuttings.
The new grapevine variety cv. xe2x80x98Sugraseventeenxe2x80x99 resembles its seed parent the xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 variety, in that it produces late ripening red berries which tolerate rain and adverse weather. It differs from the xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 variety in that the berries contain abortive seed remnants which are tiny and softer than seeds of the xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 variety. It differs from the pollen parent, the xe2x80x98Ruby Seedlessxe2x80x99 variety by producing more rounded berries that ripen later.
xe2x80x98Sugraseventeenxe2x80x99 is distinguished from other commonly grown red seedless grapes such as the xe2x80x98Crimson Seedlessxe2x80x99 variety (nonpatented) and the xe2x80x983-14-71xe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,297). xe2x80x98Sugraseventeenxe2x80x99 is distinguished from the Crimson Seedless variety by producing more rounded, softer berries in larger clusters which are more rain tolerant.
xe2x80x98Sugraseventeenxe2x80x99 differs from the xe2x80x983-14-71xe2x80x99 variety by producing rounder, softer berries. xe2x80x98Sugraseventeenxe2x80x99 clusters are also larger, averaging 728 grams as compared to 446 grams in the xe2x80x983-14-17xe2x80x99 variety. Additionally, the young shoots of xe2x80x98Sugraseventeenxe2x80x99 are more pubescent than the young shoots of the xe2x80x983-14-17xe2x80x99 variety.
The new xe2x80x98Sugraseventeenxe2x80x99 variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.